


20. Blankets

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Niall visits Louis. And old feelings are stirred.





	20. Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

Louis had obviously only just woken up, his hair in complete disarray, pillow creases on his face. But he wouldn’t admit it, he never did, Niall remembered. 

“Sorry,” Niall said, following him down the hall to his massive kitchen. “I should’ve called first.” 

“You’re alright, lad.” Louis filled the kettle. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You too. Everything going well?” 

Louis took two mugs from the cupboard and dropped a teabag in each. “Great. Yeah. You? You’re working on a new album?” 

Niall nodded. He was. In theory. He hadn’t done much yet. Had spent more time on his sofa than in the studio. But that was okay. He had plenty of time. 

They chatted a little while Louis made the tea and then carried it through to his living room where the sofa was piled with cushions and blankets. 

“It’s cold,” Louis said. “I can’t work the heating. My sisters were staying and did this and it’s alright. Cosy.” 

Niall laughed, dropping down on the sofa. “You can get someone to fix your heating, you know.” 

Louis pulled a face. “I know. It’s just a hassle, innit. And I’m not here that much anyway.” 

He pulled a blanket up over the two of them and seemed to be hit with the memory at the same time as Niall. He turned away and picked up his tea, hiding his face behind the massive mug, steam curling up under his soft fringe. 

“Seen anyone else?” Niall’s voice cracked, but Louis didn’t take the piss like he usually would. 

“Liam. In Ibiza. And the Gogglebox thing.” 

“Course. That was good.” 

Neither of them mentioned Harry. Or Zayn. Of course Louis wouldn’t have seen either of them. 

Niall gulped at his tea, even though it was too hot, burning his tongue and leaving a trail of heat down his oesophagus. He rubbed at his chest with the heel of his hand. 

“Are you, ah, seeing anyone these days?” Niall asked. 

Louis shook his head, looking down at his lap. “Haven’t for ages. Don’t even know how that would work anymore. Too…” 

“Complicated.” 

Louis looked up then, blue eyes under long lashes. “Yeah.” 

They stared at each other, the atmosphere between them charged. Niall couldn’t identify exactly what it was, whether Louis was about to cry or punch him or-- 

“Come over here,” Louis said, looking down at his lap again, forehead furrowed. 

Niall wanted to smooth it out with his fingers. Maybe he would. He shuffled across the sofa, keeping the blanket pulled over the two of them. 

“Miss you,” Louis said, so quietly Niall almost missed that. “Miss everything.” He looked up then. “Do you?” 

“Not all the time,” Niall admitted, voice low. “Miss the start. When we were all…” 

He flicked his hand, not even sure exactly what he wanted to say. Best friends? They were more than that. All of them. 

“Yeah,” Louis said. “I do too. That. And everything.” 

“We could…” Niall made himself say, before he could change his mind. “A bit. You know how we used to.” 

He watched Louis’s face flush and for a second panicked that he’d completely misread the situation, that Louis was about to tell him to fuck off and get out. 

“I… yeah. We could. I mean, if you’re up for it.” 

“I suggested it,” Niall said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis’s jaw, bracing himself with one hand on Louis’s thigh. 

“Can we not…” Louis said, turning his entire body towards Niall. “I need…” 

He tilted his head and fitted his mouth to Niall’s, tongue pushing in hungrily. Niall groaned as he nipped at Louis’s lips, licking over his teeth, shifting him back against the cushions. It had been so long since they’d done anything like this. Too fucking long. 

“I need…” Louis was almost whimpering and it went directly to Niall’s dick. “I need…” 

“You’re okay,” Niall said. “I’ve got you.” 

He pushed his hand into Louis’s joggers and curled it around his cock, hot and leaking where Niall brushed his thumb over the head. 

“God,” Niall said, dropping his forehead onto Louis’s shoulder. “Lou.” 

“We can talk after or whatever,” Louis said, arching up off the sofa. “Can you please just--” 

Niall had been planning a fast hand job, but the need in Louis’s voice changed his mind. He slid down under the blankets, pushing Louis’s hoodie up with one hand, fingers spreading over his belly. Louis was wrigging, hips jerking up, and Niall thought about holding him down. He groaned, pressing a hand against his own aching cock inside his jeans, and sucked Louis down. 

“Christ,” Louis said, hands pushing into Niall’s hair. “Yeah. Like that. So good.” 

Niall hollowed his cheeks, tongue gliding around the head of Louis’s dick. He hadn’t done this much, and not for a while, but he knew how to make it good, fitting his hand around the base of Louis’s dick and squeezing while he sucked. 

“M’not gonna last,” Louis said. 

Niall moved his hand from Louis’s belly to hold his hip down and sucked harder, pulling almost all the way off before sliding back down, his fist moving up to meet his mouth. He shifted his thighs over what he assumed was one of the many cushions to get a bit of friction on his own painfully hard dick, but that wasn’t important. He just wanted to get Louis off. 

Louis was close, his breath coming fast, balls tightening under Niall’s hand. His fingers pressed against Niall’s temples, trying to push him off. Niall tried to suck him down further, gagged a little, tears burning the back of his eyes, but it was worth it, because Louis was coming, hips jerking up off the sofa as he yelled out, voice cracking. 

“Jesus fucking CHRIST, Nialler,” he said, sounding more himself than he had since Niall had arrived. 

Niall rested his head on Louis’s hip, savouring the taste of him, ignoring his own aching cock, wondering if he’d ever get to do anything like this again. 

“You okay there?” Louis said, pushing the blankets away so Niall was hit at once with the brightness and chill of the room. He wanted to burrow back down into Louis’s side, stay there all day, possibly forever. Tell Louis he’d give him anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. 

“I bet my tea’s gone cold,” he said instead. 


End file.
